


Потерянное дитя

by fandom_Loki_all_inclusive_2018



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Character Study, Gen, No Spoilers, Pre-Thor: Ragnarok (2017)
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-11
Updated: 2018-08-11
Packaged: 2019-06-25 21:44:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15649527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Loki_all_inclusive_2018/pseuds/fandom_Loki_all_inclusive_2018
Summary: Хела размышляет о потерянном ребенке.





	Потерянное дитя

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Lost Child](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12594624) by [ForeverLilacLies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForeverLilacLies/pseuds/ForeverLilacLies). 



> Работа написана для команды fandom Loki all inclusive 2018 на Фандомную Битву 2018 на diary.ru
> 
> Ознакомиться с ней также можно здесь: http://fk-2018.diary.ru/p215953023.htm
> 
> Размещение только с разрешения автора.

Смерть была абсолютом, что очевидно. Пока существовала жизнь, за ней следовала смерть. Конечно, всегда находилось что-то, что бросало ей вызов. 

Позолоченный мир Асгарда всегда оставался неизменным, а Хелу никогда не прельщала рутина. В то время, пока окружающие Асгард реальности менялись и развивались, Асгард оставался застывшим во времени. И Хела собиралась указать ему на собственную недалекость.

— Мой сын, — ее голос разносился по черным небесам, довольный и извивающийся, как дым. — Скоро мы вновь встретимся.

Она могла с легкостью представить его лицо — ее глаза, волосы и скулы — он пошел весь в нее, а не в Лафея. Как будто был создан лишь для Хелы. Она была Богиней Смерти, и вместе с титулом ей достались не только сила, но и ограничения. Она могла протянуть руку и погасить жизнь по мановению руки, но сама жизнь избегала ее. Она не могла родить ни одного дитя — ни одного, который бы открыл глаза и сделал первый вдох. Хела бы солгала, сказав, что это не терзало ее самые потаенные мысли. Ее неудача крылась в ее силе. Она не могла даровать жизнь — лишь отнимать ее.

На протяжении многих лет она находила себя в чьей-то компании, тешась надеждой, что сможет даровать жизнь дитя. Случалось, временами в ней зарождалась жизнь, но как только она ее ощущала, та вновь ускользала. Хела никогда не держала в руках ни одного из своих многочисленных детей. Никогда не видела их открывающихся глаз. 

До него. Лишь один ребенок смог пережить роды. Только один смог сделать первый вдох, будучи рожденным Смертью. Единение Хелы и ледяного гиганта Лафея было лишь деловой договоренностью, и, признаться честно, он не имел понятия о ее настоящей сущности. Не знал до того момента, пока она не понесла и не открыла свое истинное лицо Царю. Хела держала дитя всего лишь мгновение, прежде чем долг позвал ее. У него были ее глаза. Он унаследовал все. Он был ее, как ничто иное прежде. Он с легкостью принимал обличье как своего отца, так и матери; сейд тек в каждой его жиле.

Ее идеальный наследник словно по велению судьбы был украден из храма, в котором его бросил Лафей. Тот не мог смириться с мыслью, что делил дитя со Смертью, поэтому взял младенца и оставил его умирать. Хеле никогда не узнать, сколько дитя находилось в храме. Его плач никто не слышал, и дитя было в полном одиночестве. До тех пор, пока не было случайно найдено этим неповоротливым дураком Одином, который мнил себя всезнающим. И все же, благодаря недалекости он предположил, что Локи был брошенным выродком Лафея. Но, как всегда, эта история таила в себе много больше. Столь многое, к чему был поразительно слеп Один.

Хела наблюдала издалека, как ее прекрасное дитя росло. Ни один пол не возобладал над ним, хотя оно приняло мужскую форму. Ни одна раса не имела прав на него, хотя Один скрывал этот секрет. У ее дитя был талант — это было очевидно. Оно щеголяло магией с бóльшим изяществом, чем Всеотец. Использовало ее с такой грациозностью и уверенностью. Оно стало бы великим, если бы не слабый голосок сомнения в голове. Она смотрела, как ее дитя разрушалось и падало, но даже смерть не могла забрать его. Ее пальцы танцевали над ним, не в силах коснуться, и вместо этого она продолжала наблюдать за его падением. Сын Одина был золотым ребенком, в то время как Локи — лишь запятнанным серебром. Как он мог сравниться? 

Когда Локи узнал половину своего происхождения, он запаниковал. Йотуны были монстрами и сказками для запугивания маленьких детей, и теперь он был одним из них. Бедняжка лишь хотел получить признание Всеотца. Он убил Лафея с холодной решимостью и отвернулся от своего рода в отчаянной попытке угодить Всеотцу. Старый дурак разрушил ее дитя в последний раз.

— Нет, Локи.

И он упал.

Танос был лишь инструментом, который Богиня Хела использовала для удовлетворения своих нужд. Он убивал в ее честь, предлагая в дар души, будто ей было недостаточно. А затем Локи угодил к нему. Танос не ведал, что именно попало в его руки. Бедный, он был так слеп в своей любви к ней, но даже не подозревал, что у него было ее дитя. Он пытал ее дитя. И этого было достаточно, чтобы она отвергла Таноса. Он сломал ее дитя. Атака на Мидгард была лишь отражением отчаяния, а не гордости.

Локи правил смертью и разрушением, будто это было его вторым естеством. Хаос, обрушенный на смертных, был тем подношением, которое Хела приняла с радостью. Однако, вскоре ее дитя было повержено. Локи избежал смерти, только чтобы быть приговоренным к тюрьме тираном Асгарда. Однако, Локи был неуловим, как его мать, и вскоре освободил себя от оков, дабы отомстить за женщину, которая посягнула на материнство дитя Смерти.

Фригга…

Было бы ложью заявить, что Хела не имела дурных намерений по отношению к Царице. Та объявила Локи своим, чего Хела никогда сделать не могла. Дитя обратилось к Фригге и тянулось к ней в своем одиночестве. Ее дитя искало заботы и любви у другой. У Фригги были теплые руки и успокаивающий голос. Она была той матерью, которой никогда бы не стала Хела. И Локи восхищался ей. Она не могла винить его за это. Детей часто влекло к теплу и заботе, всему тому, чего Хела не могла дать. Она могла предложить лишь власть. Разве не этого в конце концов и возжелал Локи? Он правил Асгардом с ленивым изяществом. Он носил личину Одина, и миры были убеждены в его смерти.

Однако, Танос все еще искал его, и у Хелы были подобные планы. Ее дитя встречало смерть и избегало ее столько раз, что, возможно, настало время для их воссоединения. Хела улыбнулась в темноте, представляя милое личико ее драгоценного дитя. Она все еще помнила его крохотное тело в своих руках. Его доверчивый взгляд, устремленный к ней. Он был столь умным, столь многообещающим, но она потеряла его. Теперь она, наконец-то, воссоединится с ним, и вместе они захватят Асгард. Свергнут этого глупого брата, которого когда-то обожествлял Локи. Собственная слабость Тора к смертной женщине ослепила его. Его невежество было сродни невежеству его отца.

Он не станет на их пути. Он не отведет надвигающуюся бурю. Асгард падет, и из пепла восстанет Хела со своим дитя. Это было столь поэтично и столь восхитительно. Хела шагнула вперед и, сощурив зеленые глаза, сделала вдох.

— Готовься, Асгард, — прошептала она в темноту. — Смерть идет за тобой.


End file.
